


Heirs To The Throne

by PSNeverlander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSNeverlander/pseuds/PSNeverlander
Summary: Hogwarts was founded in a sea of conflict, that much we know to be true. What if you found out, however, that the conflict that led to its creation was one kept hidden throughout history? What if the stories you were told, and always believed to be true, proved to be nothing more then lies? What if history isn't nearly as simple, as it is imagined? What if... you were there?





	1. Prologue

 

Our story began on a magical school filled with bewitching students, who have, on more than one occasion, fought wars not of their making.

It had been seven years since the Final Battle took place on that very school. Seven years since those students had stood their ground against tyranny. Seven years since Voldemort was defeated. Seven years of peace for the Boy-Who-Lived and his family. Seven years of healing for the other two members of the Golden Trio and their families. Seven years of mourning for the entire Wizarding World. But, alas, nothing is everlasting and even peace must come to an end.

This new battle, however, wasn't as new as its designation would imply. It was centuries old, in fact. A battle postponed through time and space, as the ones who would have to fight it had, at the time, too much to lose. _And war, my darlings, will forever come ripe with loss._

Before I get ahead of myself, I should explain what were the circumstances that led to the involvement of Hogwarts and its students. Which I will do in a moment. I, however, feel the need to point out, in advance to you reading this story, that the power of knowledge and its downfall always lie close together. _Try not to forget that, my dears._

This all came to be because four decrepit books started to glow, in a hidden part of the Restricted Section, on the first night of September. Four old tomes that dated to the construction of Hogwarts itself and had, throughout time, remained there unchanged, unopened and, most importantly, completely blank. Side by side they stood, each one on its own podium, two leather bound volumes – one in shades of blue and bronze, the other of silver and green – and two made with linen encasing – a red and gold one and the other yellow with a black spine.

These four little books will manage to disrupt the whole of Hogwarts. And directly affect the lives of a group of students. Now it's your turn to not get ahead of yourselves. This isn't a story of heroes or legends. This isn't about the fight of good against evil. This is a story of a bunch of kids, who got caught up in something far more dangerous than they expected.

This is a story of growing up, falling in love, learning to forgive and accepting the need to let go. This is the story of one brave Slytherin, two cunning Hufflepuffs, two wise Gryffindors and a loyal Ravenclaw.


	2. Crime and Punishment

 

On a bright Tuesday morning, a young Slytherin girl was sat atop the Astronomy Tower, a weekly occurrence at Hogwarts for the past six years, having lunch away from the clutter of the great hall and thinking, perhaps a bit too much, on the merit of keeping or revealing secrets.

Taylor Gold was a petite and svelte teenager. With big and bright, beryl green eyes that made her pale and freckled skin look translucent, when put in contrast with her straight fiery mass of hair. Anyone looking at her would have told you she was the poster girl for Gryffindor... but let's just say the Sorting Hat knew what it was doing when it sorted her into her current house.

Sitting right at the edge, Taylor was enjoying the view as she waited, for her perpetually late best friend.

Taylor Gold and Selina Wild were a package deal since they met on the train to Hogwarts at the age of eleven, both girls had been distractedly lost in a book when they walked right into each other. As fate would have it, they were re-reading the same book, which sparked a connection that stood, to this day, unbroken.

The sound of hurried footsteps filled the Astronomy Tower startling the young witch as an enraged Selina burst through the door. Heart easing at the sight of her familiar features, Taylor knew, before any sentence was uttered, what the subject would be.

Violet-blue eyes brimming with rage, wild ebony hair flying around her face and porcelain ivory skin darkening with each ragged breath, Selina Wild was the embodiment of wrath. And Taylor Gold knew of only one person who could put that look on the collected Ravenclaw's face.

"I'm sick of them! You have no idea what _he_ did this time."

The teenager simply locked gazes with the enraged girl and waited, so used to this behaviour she was, for her friend to recount the incident.

* * *

On the other side of the castle, a tall wizard with dark brown hair stomped his way through the halls of Hogwarts. His curly, chin-length hair almost covering his blazing dark eyes, as an invisible gust of wind softly caressed it. His burnt umber complexion, a shade darker than its usual tone, housed a speck of ink near his full, lower lip.

No one had ever seen Gabriel Noir so angry before.

Finally, after walking much longer than he intended, with his rage beside him as if it were a pet, he found his group of friends and - much like Selina did just a few miles away - he screeched his frustration:

"I'm sick of her! I was on the hall next to the library, and she was walking around with a bunch of books stocked up to her nose, when she bumps into me. And then like the churlish witch she is, she…" His eyes narrow, getting a certain glow that only enters them when speaking of _her_. "She didn't even apologize. She simply cast a levitation charm to get her books back and kept walking!"

"What did you do?" Asked Gabriel's best friend, well aware of the situation between the two housemates.

"I told her that she could have had the decency to apologize. And asked her if they didn't teach her manners back in the Muggle world."

"And?" Prodded the Hufflepuff again, watching out of the corner of his eye as the rest of their group gathered their possessions to go to class.

"And she just cast a fucking _Expulso_ at me! That made me fall onto a moron with an open ink holder." He explained pointing to the stains on his, usually, immaculate clothing. "As payback, I burned her books to the ground."

Nathaniel Swarley understood his friend's frustrations about this particular girl. According to him, Selina Wild was the most exasperating witch to have ever lived, mostly due to the fact she never fell for the charm of his pretty face or sparkling blue eyes, but one thing didn't invalidate the other, no matter how biased his opinion was, it still held a portion of truth.

* * *

Selina and Taylor were already inside the classroom when the boys arrived.

Selina was explaining to Professor McGonagall what had happened to her books when Gabriel and his friends came in. Selina glared at him and was about to give him a piece of her mind when McGonagall interrupted her:

"Miss Wild is making accusations pertaining to the destruction of her books and your involvement in it, Mr. Noir. Would you like to tell me your side of the story?"

Gabriel soon lost the smirk that was gracing his lips, and glared back at the girl that had become the bane of his existence. Slowly walking to the front of the class, Gabriel barely noticed the admiring glances the other students were sending him. All his focus was directed at one person: _Selina-fucking-Wild_.

"Yes Professor, I was involved in the destruction of her books. What Miss Wild…" he continued, sneering her name "…has failed to mention is her abhorrent behaviour towards me." He sarcastically said. "She ran into me…"

"I ran into you?! I. Ran. Into. You?" Selina yelled. "I could barely see a foot before my own nose! And you dare say that I, who had my view obstructed, ran into you, who could see just fine?!" She spat at him.

"Yes, Selina, you did run into me. I had just turned the corner in the hallway, when _you_ ran headfirst into _me_."

Turning towards her, and completely forgetting the presence of others he went on. "And you didn't even apologize. No! Flawless little Selina could never be at fault! She's always the consummate _prefect_ everyone wants her to be!" He whispered, only then realizing how close together they stood, and then he couldn't help but take in her beautiful features.

Her onyx coloured hair flying in wild curls framing her heart-shaped face. Her violet-blue eyes, usually sparkling with mirth or dimming with the hint of an inbred sadness, now glowing with rage. Her sensuously full lips, red and puffy, parting with each breath she took, just enough to see her tongue gliding along the seam.

 _She looks like a goddess_ , Gabriel couldn't help but think. A pagan goddess anyone would wish to worship. As his eyes leisurely ran up and down her form, he cursed his inability to remain indifferent to her.

"Listen to me, and listen carefully Noir." She whispered, something wild and untameable in her gaze. "If you ever utter those disgustingly condescending words to me again, I will make you wish you were never accepted into Hogwarts, you self-centred arsehole!" Their eyes locked in a battle of wills. "I won't apologize for something that wasn't my fault…"

"For Merlin's sake! Just tell them to sit down Professor." Taylor exasperatedly interjected. "They'll simply keep rowing and we'll miss the class because of their stupid argument. The base line is: he made a stupid comment, she cursed him, and he retaliated by setting her books on fire. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will have a few spare books to lend her until her new ones arrive and you can discuss their detention with them later tonight, seeing as they already have a standing appointment with you. Let's just get on with our class."

No sooner did Taylor finish her sentence, then a whirlwind of wavy chestnut hair, by the name of Cassandra Lafayette, flounced into the room. Carrying a huge stack of books, the alluring Hufflepuff stopped near Selina's seat.

"I'm sorry for the delay Professor. I have a written note from the Headmaster verifying my tardiness due to a managerial matter concerning Miss Aurora Queen." Stated the out of breath girl. "And the Headmaster also asked me to bring these to Miss Wild." She continued, dropping the books on Selina's desk.

Professor McGonagall proceeded with that day's lesson before the girl had even finished her sentence. They had wasted enough time as it was…

Smiling at her friends Cassandra walked back to her seat, next to Percy Stark, her boyfriend, 2nd best student in Ravenclaw – much to his chagrin – and old friend of Selina's tormentor.

* * *

Percy and Cassandra were the most fetching couple in Hogwarts, – excluding, perhaps, Nathaniel Swarley and Aurora Queen – they were two perfect halves of an enchanting whole.

A lean and delicate looking brunette, Cassandra was the witch, every girl wanted to be and everyone wanted to date. Tall, fair and beautiful, she possessed the proverbial face that would launch a thousand ships. A rounded jaw housed sculptured cheekbones, all smooth and rosy, the epitome of guileless allure. Thick, pencilled eyebrows framed large and luminous hazel eyes, betraying an intelligent mind and a gracious spirit. Her small upturned nose, somehow at odds with her wide mouth and fleshy lips, divulged her aristocratic background – both in the Muggle and Wizarding world. Cassandra Lafayette was beautiful in a way no poet could hope to put into words, at least, that's how she seemed to everyone in the castle.

Percy Stark was gorgeous in his own way. He possessed a powerful build with an iron constitution, from being the Seeker for Ravenclaw the past four years. And if Cassie was an incomparable beauty then Percy was pulled straight out of a romance novel. A square jaw, with a slightly rounded chin, held creased cheeks with fractured cheekbones. Dark arched eyebrows outlined velvety cinnamon eyes. He possessed a straight nose and generous mouth with well-cut lips. His sun bronzed skin always consonated with his dishevelled, mahogany hair, making him the dark and rugged male of every clichéd romantic fantasy.

Whenever they were seen together, they gave off the epic-love-story aura. As tall as Cassie was, she was nothing compared to Percy's imposing stature. His height and build, with broad shoulders and muscled arms, dwarfed the young Hufflepuff enhancing her ethereal looks and apparent fragility. His slightly darker skin made Cassie's fairness seem vividly bright and, for some unknown reason, that began to remind most Muggle-born students of the final scene of Beauty and the Beast. This made Cassandra and Percy, in the eyes of the student body, the Prince and Princess of 6th Year Hogwarts – although Nate's nickname for Cassandra may have had something to do with that perception.

To sum it up, everything ruggedly male about Percy only served to reinforce how exquisitely feminine Cassandra was. He was the leather to her lace. And wasn't that just an enticing combination?

* * *

"For Merlin's sake! That man is omnipresent, that is the only rational explanation!" Hissed Taylor. "How does he always know everything that happens in this school?"

"The ghosts for one, then Filch and, obviously, the amount of gossiping teenagers inhabiting said school, don't you think?" Sardonically retorted Selina.

While the two friends were chatting during class, Nathaniel and Gabriel were plotting their next move against both of them – refraining from causing actual physical harm – when Percy reminded them of the party that their friend Julian had clandestinely organized, at their behest, in the dungeons, that very night. It was a perfect opportunity for what Gabriel had in mind.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Pressed Nate. "You might not enjoy it as much as you think, afterwards."

"I'm damn sure. It's high time she paid for that comment about my father." Sneered Gabriel. "And as much as Percy and I tried to catch her in our common room, all week we were unable. She's been avoiding us like the plague."

"I know you're angry about what she said… but it was the truth Gabriel." He reasoned.

"And you don't think I know that?" A gruff snarl. "She, however, didn't say it to be factual, Nate. She said it to be cruel. And now she'll pay the price."

"You're the one who'll have to live with this." Nate knew, with an unquestionable certainty, that his best friend would regret it, but the stubborn Ravenclaw had set his mind to it.

"Can you get the file by tonight or not?" Quizzed the hotheaded youth.

Sardonically arching an eyebrow, Nate responded. "Evidently."

"Then let's not waste anymore time."

And that was the end of the discussion, for the moment. Nathaniel stopped trying to appeal to his best friend's conscience and Gabriel slowly started to calm down, thinking that retribution would make him feel less aggravated towards the girl sitting not 6 feet from him. What is it they say about revenge being a dish best served cold?

* * *

Nathaniel Swarley, despite being in Hufflepuff, wasn't given to attacks of conscience very often. There were those who even doubted he possessed one. And a scarce few who'd tell you Aurora Queen was his conscience, or, at the very least, the only person able to call him to reason and change his mind. This, however, didn't explain why he was second-guessing his best friend's decision.

If nothing else, Nate was always honest with himself. He easily admitted his utter dislike for Selina Wild and that, under normal circumstances, the outcome of Gabriel's revenge wouldn't make him lose a wink of sleep. But he knew – knew, with a certainty that surprised himself, that this would be taking things a step too far – Gabriel wasn't ready to live with this on his conscience. This might be the straw that breaks the camel's back. So, even as he kept things in motion, he had to make sure his best friend wasn't making his worst mistake to date.

Keeping things in motion, unfortunately, involved manipulating, or attempting to manipulate, Cassandra Lafayette, which was a brand of danger all its own. But they had to make sure Selina and Taylor would be at Julian's party, that night.

With that in mind, at the end of the class, Nate made his way to his childhood friend and nemesis. Dropping a heart-stopping smile to a young Gryffindor boy, who had been staring at him for, at least, 10 minutes and promptly blushed, looking away.

Luckily, Cassie had remained in her seat, talking to Percy, instead of leaving with Selina and Taylor.

"Princess, you're coming to the party tonight, right?" he drawled.

"What party?" Cassandra asked. Her hand laced with her boyfriend's on top of the table.

"Julian's party in the Slytherin common room." Answered Percy, directing a concerned gaze to Nate, over the top of the brunette witch's head.

"You could even invite your strays to come with you." Condescendingly offered Nate, hoping Cassie would take the bait.

Brows furrowing, temper spiking, Cassandra stated through clenched teeth: "They are people Nathaniel, it wouldn't kill you to treat them with respect. Moreover, they are my friends, so do not let me catch you referring to them as strays, ever again."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Princess." Mockingly replied Nate, meeting Cassie's glare and Percy's glower, unflinchingly. "I just want to know if you're bringing them or not. Wouldn't want you to be left alone when Percy is busy with us, especially since Aurora isn't coming. And seeing as most of my time is spent avoiding the calamity that a chance encounter between Gabriel and Wild always turns out to be..."

"And I bet Gold will be there anyway. It is, in fact, her common room." Reminded Percy. "And you're always complaining that Wild never does anything fun while at Hogwarts. You should bring her."

Looking up at her boyfriend, Cassandra smiled before pressing a kiss to his jaw. Turning towards Nate, she conceded. "Fine. I'll tell her about the party, see if I can get her to come. Merlin knows you people are going to bail on me once we get there. This way I won't be by myself the whole night or dealing with your testosterone infused games."

Nate then directed the conversation to more innocuous subjects. They talked about Quidditch practice, the new DADA teacher that would be arriving this week, – since the last one suffered an accident courtesy of Cassandra and Taylor, who did not approve of his misogynistic world view – the event Professor Dumbledore was organizing for the students based on some old Hogwarts legend... until Nathaniel felt it was safe to take his leave.

He started making the trek to the other side of the castle, on his way to see the light of his life – and if he had the bitter taste of guilt in his mouth, he would pretend he hadn't noticed. Gabriel deserved his loyalty, first and foremost.

* * *

Having left class in a hurry, Selina and Taylor decided to remain outside, near the lake, to enjoy the last few rays of sunlight before autumn ran its course and left only glacial raindrops and cutting wind, sucking the life out of the nearby trees and guiding their leaves to the ground. Selina was lounging on the grass, softly petting Salem's black fur while the feline played with Taylor's reptile, Iero. Taylor, however, had pillowed her head in Selina's lap and was simply lying there, doll-like green eyes closed, basking in the sun's glow.

It was in this rather picturesque setting that Cassandra found them a few moments later. Dropping to the floor next to the Slytherin witch, Cassie picked up Taylor's legs and unceremoniously set them in her own lap, unconsciously massaging the redhead's calves.

"I am so happy we still don't have a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Smirked Taylor. "This free period was just what I needed today."

Gently pulling on a strand of the smug witch's fiery hair, Selina chided. "With all the sneaking around you've been doing lately, I'm not surprised you need a break. Not sleeping much, are you?"

Ignoring Taylor's noticeable blush, Cassandra interjected. "Where have you been sneaking off to? Should we be worried? Are the Auror's going to drop by?"

"Thank you guys so much!" Drawled Taylor. "I appreciate your vote of confidence."

"Can you blame us though? Last time you started with your disappearing acts you were helping Hagrid hide a dragon." Reminded Cassandra. "A huge, fire-breathing dragon with a bad temper and strong dislike of wizards and witches... it almost ate Richard!"

* * *

All three girls simultaneously recalled the terrifying incident.

It all started at the beginning of their 5th Year. Selina and Gabriel's war was in full swing. Taylor, once more, found the need for respite, to get away from her best friend's sad eyes and broken heart, selfish as that might have been. After an entire summer of reckless behaviour and silent tears from Selina, Taylor found herself despising Gabriel Noir for his continued existence and herself for her own part in her friend's demise.

Seeking a moment of peace away from the castle, Taylor found herself on the path leading to Hagrid's cottage – a path she and Selina had taken many times before. When she got there, however, there was no one home. There was, nevertheless, this screeching sound coming from the nearby woods followed by the rumble of someone's voice. Ever the curious one, the witch followed the sounds that lead her to Hagrid and a dragoness – who Taylor, after a few days, would name Safira, in honour of the Muggle book series Eragon.

For three consecutive months, the young witch would help the caretaker hide the beautiful cerulean dragoness, but her sneaking off and constant plethora of lies caught the attention of her friends. Suspicious of Taylor's behaviour, Selina enlisted Cassandra's aid in figuring out what the Slytherin was hiding, which created a domino effect once Gabriel and Nate noticed their targets continuous absences in the hallways between classes and at meals.

Thinking the girls were planning something against them, they convinced Richard Snow – a charming Hufflepuff and Percy's best friend – to follow them and find out what they were doing and where they were going.

This merry-go-round lasted a few weeks, for Taylor seemed to simply vanish into thin air, leaving Selina and Cassie frustrated at having to once again go back to their common rooms empty handed. Until one day, Richard decided to follow Taylor instead of Cassandra and Selina.

Taylor had been paying attention to her surroundings for months, afraid of getting caught, and knew her friends had been following her for the last few weeks, making it easier to give them the slip using unlit hallways, secret dungeon passages and the Forbidden Forest. She, however, had not been prepared for Richard's aptitude at remaining unseen in the shadows... and that is where everything went to Hell.

Richard managed to follow Taylor into the Forbidden Forest and to her meeting place with Hagrid, who that night was running late. Thinking herself alone, and having worked at gaining Safira's trust, Taylor unleashed the dragoness to let her stretch her wings a bit. So enthralled was the red-head by her dragon friend, she didn't hear the gasp that came from a few feet behind her and only noticed something was wrong when Safira made to attack the Hufflepuff boy.

Taylor panicked as Richard was struck and fell unconscious against a tree, with Safira ready to burn him to death or have him for dinner, and his blood spreading across the dirty forest floor. Fortunately, Cassandra and Selina had also been following Taylor that night, under a strong Disillusionment spell, granting Selina the opportunity to distract the dragon long enough for Cassie to pull Richard away.

Hagrid arrived and realised he couldn't keep Safira hidden on the school grounds any longer, as it was too dangerous, and requested Cassandra fetch Professor Dumbledore. Taylor raged, fought and argued with all of them in favour of protecting the dragon that had become a friend to her, but, in the end, had to consider what would be the best choice for Safira, despite her own pain at having to lose her.

Professor Dumbledore had a long talk with Hagrid about keeping dangerous magical creatures and an even longer one with Taylor about covering for others unprofessional and dangerous behaviour, but that was the extent of their punishment. Safira was sent away and Richard remained in the Infirmary for a week, during that time the war between Gabriel and Selina seemed to reach a much needed cooling period, at least, for a few days.

It was Richard's accident that made both sides realise this "war" could have real casualties if they were not careful.

* * *

As the memory receded from Taylor's mind, she grumbled. "To be fair, I did apologize to Richard." She sounded as guilty now as she did that day, which was nothing at all. "In my defence it needed a home and Hagrid was very attached to it."

Selina could not help the pang of sorrow she felt for Taylor. All three of them were aware that Hagrid hadn't been the only one to grow attached to the dragon. But Taylor, a month or so after Safira was taken, had started to deny having any attachment whatsoever to the dragoness, saying she only fought so hard for Safira because Hagrid cared for her so much.

The truth of the matter was, Taylor was a caring person at heart, despite her denial of said character trait. No matter how hard she tried, she could not help but to care and grow attached to other beings and other people, much to her disgust. It was that same caring streak, that need to love and be loved, that had made Selina and Taylor's friendship possible and, in time, as necessary as breathing.

Iero, Taylor's familiar, was living proof of her vast ability to love. The little, emerald garden-snake had been left forgotten for months in his little cage until Taylor came along, took one look at him and fell madly and deeply in love. She took Iero with her everywhere. Hidden in her hair, up her sleeves or inside her school bag, everyone knew that wherever Taylor went, Iero was sure to be nearby. No familiar had ever been as spoiled or as pampered as the little serpent.

"Selina, snap out of it!" Taylor exclaimed.

The dark-haired witch had been so deep in thought, she had not even noticed her friends trying to draw her attention, until Taylor pinched her arm making her yelp.

"Girl, you were so deep into that Ravenclaw head of yours... I thought you'd gone comatose for a second." Teased Cassie with a fond smile.

"Sorry." Murmured Selina, stretching her fingers to scratch Salem's furry head. He then turned to look at her with his mismatched blue and green eyes and nuzzled her hand. "My mind just flew away."

"That's fine, darling." Assured Taylor. "Cassandra was just trying to give us a compelling argument not to go to Julian's party, tonight."

The blue-eyed Ravenclaw turned her head so fast, she almost gave herself whiplash, to look into Cassie's round brown eyes. She gaped at Cassandra for a couple of seconds then closed her mouth, then opened it again and closed it once more, hesitating... But she knew she was just postponing the inevitable.

"They are planning something, aren't they?"

"I am not positively sure." Eyes softening with fondness and worry. "But I believe so. Nate came to talk to me himself about inviting you. He almost had me believing it was just another casual inquiry. Just him being his overzealous self and wanting to keep you and Gabriel apart, to make sure you didn't end up fighting. Then I saw the look in Percy's eyes." Cassandra elucidated, brows furrowing. "He was scared and, moreover, he looked torn. Nate, of course, was as impassive as ever but whatever they're planning is worrying my boyfriend..." Who hates your guts, was left hanging in the air.

"What are we going to do then?" Questioned Taylor. "What's the plan here? Because if this last year has taught us anything is that avoidance is not key. They'll just find a way to make it worse." The young Slytherin girl had the look in her eyes, the one that terrified half of Hogwarts – the smart half. "It's too late to stop them, now. We need to figure out what they are doing, when and where..."

"Ignorance is not bliss. Not in our case." Stated Selina.

Locking gazes, the two best friends reached the same conclusion.

 _We need to talk to Jack_.

* * *

Envy.

Gabriel had taken to hating the word as much as the feeling. Nevertheless, what he felt watching his best friend kiss Aurora, could be nothing else. Gabriel wasn't jealous. He wasn't hurt by their displays of affection. He wasn't even disgusted. He was simply envious.

He wanted what they had.

He _wanted_. Merlin, he wanted so much! Wanted so many things. Wanted what he knew he couldn't have. And that knowledge hurt. It was like a sucker punch to the solar plexus, made it difficult to breath, to walk, to get up every day in the morning.

It made him angry. Angry at the world. Angry at his parents. Angry with _her_.

He should control it better, he knew. He should think before he acted, he shouldn't let it drive him the way it did, but he was unable. At the end of the day, all Gabriel had left was that anger. It was the anger that kept Gabriel on his feet, kept him moving. If he let it go, he would deflate like a balloon. _And anger was the only thing she was willing to accept from him._

So he kept punishing her, no matter how unfair it was. He kept blaming her and making her pay, for her mistakes and the mistakes of others. She became his scapegoat and with each row, each insult, each wound... he watched as his hope dwindled, until it died.

Whoever said hope was the last to die, was an idiot.

Hope was, very often, the thing that killed you. It kept taking from you. It took everything until you had nothing left, except hope. And then, as time wore on, it began to die. Shrinking, little by little, taking every part of you with it, until you were nothing more than a husk, an empty shell of who you used to be.

The bright side to that sad and tragic truth was that, as far as Gabriel knew, loss of hope wasn't _always_ fatal. It broke you. Tore you up from the inside out, but, one day, you would be healed. You'd learn to move on, from this plane of existence or from the pain. He knew which one he'd choose. So he had that to look forward to, if nothing else.

He had learned that fundamental truth from Aurora Queen herself. The beautiful, fairy-looking blonde had gone through hell and back, two years ago when her father died. After being diagnosed with Parkinson's disease, a year prior to his death, Aurora's father was a regular at St. Mungo's due to the rapid progression of his ailment, which was being kept at bay through the administration of seven different potions. It was his stay there, unfortunately, what lead Mr. Kyle Queen to his untimely death. He was hit by a dark curse, aimed at a healer, from a vengeful family member of a former patient. Despite months of treatment and the variety of potions provided, there weren't any signs of improvement, and Mr. Queen's treatment was then terminated.

Aurora's mother chose to move on from this plane of existence. Taking the broken pieces of her daughter's heart and shattering them beyond repair, or so it seemed. After a failed suicide attempt, she herself became a patient at St. Mungo's – in the Psychiatric ward. Aurora, however, proved to be made of much sterner stuff. She chose to move on from the pain, embrace life and start again. She chose to be the break of dawn and face each day as it came - with courage, kindness and a smile on her lips.

The death of Aurora's father and its consequences took a toll on his friends, notably Cassandra and Nathaniel, who watched as Aurora clung to hope for her father's improvement and, later, for her mother's state of mind and was let down both times. Nevertheless, Gabriel admired the younger girl's inner strength, in moving on with her life and not letting Cassie and Nate treat her as a porcelain doll. Being one year younger then all her friends, Aurora had still managed to school them in the art of living.

She truly was Nate's perfect match.

"Gabriel, are you alright?" Enquired a voice like tinkling bells.

Gabriel looked up, away from the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw where his gaze had been resting, and into the starry emerald eyes of Aurora Queen, Gryffindor's Golden Girl, who was engulfed in Nate's arms, with his chin propped in her shoulder. "I am perfectly fine. Just thinking, that's all. No need to worry." He responded.

Aurora smiled sweetly at him. "I always worry about you, Gabriel." Her light eyes capturing his dark ones, pleadingly. "I wish you would not prolong this conflict. It doesn't do anyone, any good."

"Aurora, love, we've already talked about this." Murmured Nate.

"We did. And now I'm talking about it with Gabriel, seeing as this concerns him directly." Aurora softly admonished. "Last year I didn't say anything. I thought, maybe after everything that happened, this year would be different. I thought, whatever it was that happened with you and Lina, all that anger would be out of your systems by now. It turns out I was wrong, somehow this year things have gotten worse and we've only had classes for three weeks, so far."

"Look Aurora, it's complicated. You…"

"Just let me finish, Gabriel." Interrupted the young Gryffindor. "I may be a lowly 5th Year Prefect..." She teased. "…But I know that whatever it is you are hoping to achieve, if you even know yourself, it's not going to be accomplished this way. You should stop and think about what it is you want from Selina, from this feud, from this behaviour. What do you expect to gain? To achieve? To resolve? Try to think about it, okay? I think it will do you some good."

After counselling an unwilling Gabriel, Aurora gave a chaste kiss to her boyfriend's lips and proceeded to her Divination class, now taught by her cousin Luna Lovegood.

Left alone, the two best friends decided to go to the Room of Requirement, their usual dwelling when not in class, to perfect the plans for that night's party.

* * *

Taylor Gold strutted into the Slytherin dungeons, in the same manner as a queen would walk into her palace. Grabbing hold of a first year student, she demanded. "Have you seen Jack Hathaway, anywhere?"

Eyes widening at being asked a question by _the Taylor Gold_ , the first year stuttered out. "I-I thin-think I s-saw him, go w-with Julian t-to his d-dorm."

_Seriously Jack! You pick this moment to go snog your boyfriend?!_

"Thank you, sweetie." Taylor purred at the young blonde. "Could you do me a favour and tell him to come meet me in the Library, as soon as possible? Tell him I have to run a Quidditch strategy by him."

"Yes, Miss Gold!" The blushing first year responded, before walking to one of the armchairs and opening her History of Magic book.

Smiling to herself, Taylor soon took off, making her way to the Library, where she had told Selina to wait for her.

Jack had been friends with both Selina and Taylor since first year. Taylor had been the one to befriend him, as they sat next to each other after the Sorting Ceremony, and had afterwards introduced him to Selina. Despite their lasting friendship, they were scarcely seen together. At first, because the girls spent so much time in the library – courtesy of Selina's thirst for knowledge - and later because they managed to break into the Chamber of Secrets, that became their den. As such, when push came to shove after their 4th Year and the entire school was made to choose a side in the Noir-Wild Feud, Taylor had Jack be their inside man.

Jack befriended Percy and Richard, and pretended to only have been a passing acquaintance of Selina and Taylor's, making them believe he was choosing Gabriel's side of the feud, following his Slytherin self-preservation instincts. Jack managed to infiltrate himself within Gabriel and Nate's inner circle, and warn the girls before any pranks or slander was tossed their way, always careful to not cause suspicion. The dilemma of this arrangement, however, manifested itself when Jack's friendship toward the boys stopped being pretend and he felt like he was selling them out, for the girls had given as good as they had gotten. It became part of the agreement that Jack would only inform the girls if it was something severe, with hurtful repercussions, and that he wouldn't try to get information out of the others, he would inform them only if he heard or suspected something without any form of manipulation or coercion.

Taylor, however, had always suspected that Jack's change of heart had as much to do with Gabriel and Nate's friendship as it had to do with his feelings towards Julian Deveroux, fellow Slytherin, one grade above them and connected to both Percy and Nathaniel – through far more than just friendship, granted what that connection was, precisely, no one knew.

Julian Deveroux was tall, dark and ominous. No one knew much of anything about him, except that he was a Pureblood, filthy rich and could get you anything at all – legal or illegal – for the right price or given the right incentive. Through Jack's connection to him Taylor had surmised Julian was asexual, which she could neither confirm nor deny to anyone but Selina, much to the unknowing disappointment of all the gossiping teenagers wanting to unravel the mystery that was Julian Deveroux. _And the fact that this little amount of information was the most anyone had gotten from him in seven years wasn't odd, at all, right?_

Jack and Julian had become a couple, officially, somewhere in the last three months before the end of 5th Year. An although the deal had been called off in the middle of 2nd Term, Taylor was positively sure Julian had been the real reason Jack changed his mind. That, however, had no effect on the situation as it stood now. The girls knew Gabriel was planning something bad, they only had a few hours to try and get ahead of the game and, honestly, thinking of Jack's motivations at this moment wasn't going to make any headway into achieving that goal.

* * *

Selina was sitting on the floor, propped against a bookshelf, hidden in the back of the library, close to the restricted section. Two different Potion books opened in front of her as she wrote on a piece of parchment, the 4 feet essay Slughorn had given them as homework, seeing as they now had much more free time – with the hospitalization of their former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"One of these days you have to explain to me what you have against chairs." Complained Taylor, promptly sitting cross-legged opposite the studious Ravenclaw.

"I have nothing against chairs, the floor is just more comfortable." Distractedly replied Selina. "Where is Jack? Didn't you say you were going to bring him?"

"I was, but I thought it might be a bit awkward if I went into Julian's dorm and demanded he stop snogging his boyfriend, because I needed him to tell me their friends' evil plan against us." Sarcastically clarified Taylor. "And, anyway, I had this first year girl tell Jack to come here as soon as she saw him." She explained, while starting to braid her long, glossy hair.

Looking up from her homework, Selina sardonically raised an eyebrow. "Then you should make your Head of House proud and start writing our homework essay, don't you think?"

"Lina, my darling, I could write the world's worst potion essay and that man would still give me an Outstanding on account of who my mother is, alone." Sneered the red-head. "But, nevertheless, I have already finished it. This is really basic stuff. After spending so much time with my mum on her potion's lab I already know all this backwards and in another language."

"If only you would put in the same effort on other subjects…" Grumbled Selina.

"Why ever would I do that, if I have all the cute, impressionable students who'll let me copy off them after just a little bit of harmless flirting, at my disposal?" Taylor retorted, now done with her loose braid.

"Because that is immoral and you shouldn't use people for your personal gain?" Retorted Selina, rolling her eyes.

Taylor smirked at Selina and proceeded to conjure a bottle of nail polish, black as it was the only colour she used, and leisurely began to paint her nails. Throwing a wink at her best friend for good measure, who responded with an exasperated sigh and eye roll before transferring her attention back to the potion's essay.

After an hour of studying on Selina's part and shameless procrastination on Taylor's, the girls had to part ways. Selina had to go to Quidditch practice and Taylor promised to meet with Aurora after class. The latter would, however, make a quick stop in her common room to leave Jack a message, before meeting the younger Gryffindor.

"I'll wait for you by the doors of the Great Hall. We'll see where the League of Extraordinary Arseholes are sitting before choosing your House table or mine." Called out Taylor, from the end of the hallway.

* * *

I would've enjoyed telling you that Taylor had a chance to talk to Jack, that they came up with a plan to stop that night from happening, but that is simply not what came to pass. Taylor only got to talk with the lithe brunette that very night, when she was livid and scared out of her mind, arguing and pleading with him to help her and not let his friends go through with their plan.

Tragic events have a way of sneaking up on people. Making it seem as if the world conspires against them at every turn, but, these same events, also have a way of bringing a level of clarity to the individuals entangled in them. With that in mind I ask you this: are they worth it?

Is the pain worth the knowledge?

I most certainly hope so, or all our suffering in this life becomes rather pointless, don't you think?

* * *

It was thirty minutes to midnight, Selina was tired, sore and wondering why, in the name of sanity, she was going to a party at the Slytherin dungeons, as she made her way through the castle.

Having detention was never fun. Detention with McGonagall, however, was right up there with the Seventh Circle of Hell, in the torture department.

_Gabriel Noir being there was just the icing on the cake._

They had to clean the potion's laboratory, without magical aid, after an explosion, courtesy of two 3rd Year students, that left everything covered in a purple substance that when making contact with uncovered skin left the person with a rash that burned like dragon fire and created rainbow coloured blisters.

_Sometimes, I really despise magic._

But that night hadn't been entirely awful. Selina and Gabriel had, at long last, conversed like moderately mature teenagers and come to a cease fire, more or less.

* * *

Professor McGonagall had demanded their presence after dinner, in her office, to give them that night's detention. Once there, she requested their wands, which they begrudgingly relinquished, and directed them to Professor Slughorn's classroom where the real punishment would take place.

The entire front of the room was covered in a glowing, purple sludge. It was everywhere. On the tables, the seats, the floor, the board… even on the ceiling. And they were not allowed to leave, until the purple sludge had been entirely removed and the room was spotless.

"And do try not to get any on yourselves, Miss Wild and Mister Noir." Advised Professor McGonagall. "It leads to very unpleasant results. So pick up the gloves and get to work."

She made her way towards the door, stopping to give them one final warning.

"Come get me once you are finished, so I can return your wands."

Gabriel and Selina picked up the gloves and went to diametrically opposite corners of the room, to start cleaning. For the first 40 minutes, both students worked diligently in a tense silence, trying to eradicate the purple slime as swiftly as possible, until one glob made contact with Selina's skin.

Hearing a hiss, Gabriel looked up to see Selina wipe her forearm with a piece of cloth and whisper.

"Merlin's beard! That hurts!"

"Well, McGonagall did tell us to be careful, Wild. Maybe you should start paying attention." Taunted Gabriel, as it was his default mode of conversation around Selina.

"Thank you for that delightful, but unsolicited, piece of information, Noir. You were so very helpful, what would I ever do without you?" Deadpanned Selina rolling her eyes, proceeding to remove the chunks of sludge on the table she was previously cleaning.

"You would know all about unsolicited fragments of information, wouldn't you?" Retorted Gabriel.

The silence once more descended upon the two housemates, still tense and uncomfortable, but this time with the added weight of Selina's guilt and Gabriel's hurt. The tension grew with every rustle of fabric, every sigh, every splash of the purple sludge hitting the bucket, until Selina couldn't handle it anymore.

"I'm sorry, okay?" She stated softly.

Gabriel froze, but didn't look up or gave any other indication that he was listening.

"I knew it was a horrible thing to say, the minute the words left my mouth." Mournfully admitted Selina, stepping closer to Gabriel's side of the room. "It's just that, whenever you call me Mudblood or a cheap copy of Rowena or any of the other insults you come up with, it doesn't really matter to me. I am proud to be a Muggle-Born. I may not be Rowena Ravenclaw, but it doesn't make me less intelligent, it doesn't take away from my achievements. But when you said I was such a puritan after I criticized your… philandering ways… I could hear the rest of the class whispering about Taylor. _Isn't it funny how the little Ice Queen is besties with the school's slut? And we all know Gold will bed just about anyone!_ She didn't deserve that, Gabriel."

"And I did?" Rasped Gabriel, finally looking at Selina. "I deserved to hear that, maybe, if my father had your morals, or any morals at all, he wouldn't have cheated on my mother? That staying faithful just doesn't seem to be in the DNA of the Noir men?"

"No, of course not. Gabriel, I'm sorry…"

"Did I deserve for the entire school to have the confirmation, from your lips, of what Rita Skeeter had been implying since my mother filed for divorce?" Interrupted Gabriel. He started walking towards Selina, stopping two feet away from her. "Do you honestly hate me that much?" Eyes widening, at what he had just betrayed, Gabriel was about to retract it, when Selina surprised them both.

"No."

"No?" Disbelief colouring his tone.

"No." Confirmed Selina, going back to work. "I don't hate you. We were friends once."

"We were more than friends." Muttered Gabriel.

"But maybe we were never meant to be." Sensing Gabriel's confusion, Selina clarified. "Maybe, you and me, were never supposed to be more than friends. Perhaps that is why everything went so wrong."

"Or, maybe, we went too fast, too soon. We expected too much from something that had barely started." Countered Gabriel.

"Maybe." Conceded Selina. "But that is a moot point now. There has been too much conflict, for either one of us, to just pretend this didn't happen."

"It wasn't all, that bad." Argued Gabriel, helping Selina to get the sludge off the seats and into the bucket. "In the beginning, it was just pranks. They were mere inconveniences."

"And a few hints of slander, here and there, but yes. Overall, at first, it was nothing but annoying pranks." Selina chorused. "But it didn't stay like that, did it? By the end of last year, things had escalated quite a bit and a, relatively large, number of people were involved in this feud."

"I can't actually remember which one of us threw the first stone, can you?" Enquired Gabriel.

"The first stone as in started this or as in made this harmful?"

"Harmful, I suppose. We both know, I started this. All of it." Gabriel grumbled. _Even though it was quite harmful in its begging, if you think about it._

"I don't think I know?" Breathed Selina.

"Are you asking or stating?" Retorted Gabriel.

"I think, I'm stating." Said Selina, smiling. "It could've been anything really. Something I spit out or a memory you brought up, the possibilities are endless. It might be for the best, if we just went back to how things were." Glancing sideways at Gabriel, she added. "With the pranks, I mean."

Gabriel stared at Selina, thinking about that night, Julian's party.

_Think about what it is you want from Selina, from this feud, from this behaviour. What do you expect to gain?_

_You might not enjoy it as much as you think, afterwards._

He remembered Nate, showing up late to dinner looking harried, asking Gabriel if he had read it. And looking distraught at Gabriel's denial, telling him he had to read it before tonight, that he didn't know what he was doing. Gabriel had told him he had a pretty good idea, which was less than truthful, and that Nate should proceed as planned.

All of that flew through his mind as he made his decision.

"You're right. It would be better if we reached a truce and went back to how things used to be." With a hint of dejection, he added. "This won't make us friends, though."

"It won't." Selina responded, wistfully. "But it will make things easier on our friends."

It is a pity, however, that good intentions don't always blossom into good deeds. Poor Gabriel will try with all his might to put a stop to what started by his own will, but fate has a strange sense of humour and enjoys watching people reap what they sow.

And so it went, that night, Gabriel and Selina reached a truce.

Once the punishment was concluded, and McGonagall had returned their wands and released them from detention, Selina went to the Infirmary to get her arm checked by Madam Pomfrey, while Gabriel went to the Slytherin Dungeons to try and find Nate – who had gone to accompany Aurora in her patrolling shift, knowing the party wouldn't start until after half past eleven.

* * *

Taylor arrived at her common room at eleven, which wasn't a strange occurrence at all, and didn't surprise anyone seeing as most of the school was aware of Taylor's proclivities for inter-house relations. Although this time they were partially wrong. Taylor's affairs at this late hour were, as most things with her seemed to be, more complicated than expected.

Knowing her best friend was in detention, she automatically went looking for the next best thing: Cassandra. And found her lounging on a couch, of the extended Slytherin common room, accompanied by her boyfriend Percy and his best friend Richard.

"Well, hello there gorgeous!" Purred Taylor, sitting down on the couch's arm, right next to Cassie. "Richard, Percy didn't expect to find you here, so soon."

"Taylor! Finally, I thought you had ditched me." Greeted Cassandra, smiling wide. "Percy came to keep me company and Richard is waiting for Irina."

"Irina is coming? I didn't know anyone from Gryffindor house had been invited." Said Taylor.

"I asked Julian to extend her a special invitation. Richard wouldn't come without her." Elucidated Percy.

"Good for you, Richard. Staying in your girlfriend's corner." Quipped Taylor. "Percy and Nate do seem to have an awful amount of influence over Julian…"

"Not as much as Jack's, I would gather." Uttered Richard, cocking an eyebrow.

Taylor understood Richard's less than subtle chastisement.

_If only I wasn't such a Slytherin, dear Rickie._

"Of course not. The same way Cassie's and Aurora's influence over Nate and Percy's behaviour is much stronger, than, let's say… Gabriel's." Reasoned Taylor, smiling beatifically. "I assume that in making a choice, Cassandra's opinion would be higher on Percy's list than Gabriel's or even Nate's. And yours as his best friend would be somewhere in the middle of the two. Am I right, Percy? Or completely off base?"

Percy was saved the need for an answer by the arrival of the pixie looking Irina.

"Good evening." Greeted the smiling 5th Year, taking a seat next to her boyfriend.

"Long time, no see. What have you been up to, kitten?" Crooned Taylor.

"Not much, viper." Retorted Irina. "Do you always greet everyone by flirting with them?"

"Oh kitty-cat, not everyone. Just people I like." Responded Taylor with a wink. Glancing at Cassie, she complained. "Could you two stop being so disgustingly romantic, please?"

Cassandra, who had been enjoying sitting close to her boyfriend and relishing in the intimacy of chaste physical contact, glared at the Slytherin. "I am trying to enjoy the time spent with my boyfriend. Before him and Richard get taken away to go join the other boys."

"Oh please, you _enjoy_ your boyfriend, at least, three times a day." Retorted Taylor.

"Taylor!" Exclaimed Cassandra, cheeks darkening to a nice shade of pink.

"Don't go acting all virginal, now." Teased Irina.

"Can we change the subject?" Begged Richard.

"I remember when you used to be pure as driven snow." Declared Taylor, with forged wistfulness. "How youthfully naïve you once were, my child. How beautiful it was, your innocence. Your virtuous soul, yet untainted by the dark cravings of carnality."

"Merlin's beard, Taylor stop!" Giggled Cassie.

"Dark cravings of carnality?" Chuckled Irina.

"Don't judge. I was making this up as I went." Snickered Taylor, gently petting Iero. The little snake had slithered down from Taylor's hair into her lap and curled up like a little, shiny, green donut.

"You sure have a flair for the dramatic." Grumbled Percy.

For the next quarter of hour, these five would continue to trade barbs and banter, until Richard and Percy were called away to help cast the wards to muffle the sound and warn them, when there were other students at the door or any professors coming their way.

Soon enough it was just the three girls on the couch. Talking amongst themselves as they waited for Selina to arrive. It didn't take long, however, for Taylor to separate from Cassandra and Irina, to go to the bathroom in her dorm.

As Taylor was making her way back, music could already be heard from the common room, loud enough that no one would hear her screams, except for the two people who would be holding her prisoner.

Taylor was passing the door to the 2nd Year dorms, when Iero was levitated from her shoulder and thrown into a room with Julian Deveroux, who was pointing his wand straight at Taylor's little serpent.

"If you hurt a single scale on his body, I will tear you apart, Julian." Threatened Taylor. Wand in hand and pointed directly at Julian's heart.

"He won't do anything to Iero, Taylor." Came a familiar voice from behind her. "Just put your wand on the floor or give it to me and walk towards him, everything will be fine."

"What the hell, Jack?" She hissed.

"Please, trust me. This is all part of one of Gabriel's pranks. No one is going to hurt Iero, I promise. Just do what I said." Pleaded Jack. "Give me your wand and walk into the room, towards Iero. Everything will be okay.

Taylor's heart was in her throat and her hands were shaking so badly she almost dropped her wand, involuntarily. Slowly, hesitantly she lowered her arm, and felt her hand being enveloped by Jack's, who took her wand and gently nudged her forward. As she moved into the room, Julian moved out of it, always pointing his wand at Iero, until he was safely outside and standing next to Jack.

"I'm sorry about this." Jack stated, shutting the door and locking Taylor in.

After picking up her precious familiar, Taylor started trying to open the door – through Muggle means, like picking the lock, and through Magical means, like wandless magic, which she didn't, exactly, excel at.

Nothing worked.

Julian had come prepared, it seemed.

"How long do you intend to keep me here for?" Seethed Taylor.

"Until Nathaniel reads whatever is in the file, he had me get hold of." Calmly replied Julian.

"What file?" Pressed Taylor.

"Some file from a Muggle orphanage in London." Clarified Jack.

_An orphanage in London? Why would they want a file from a Muggle orphanage?_

_No! It couldn't be. How would he even know about it?_

_Selina had a copy, written by herself from memory, that she showed me. But she hadn't shown it to anyone else. I'm sure. Selina would have told me, if she had._

_But what if she hadn't shown it? Merely told someone about it? Without mentioning the content?_

_Would she have told Gabriel? At the end of 4_ _th_ _Year?_

_She did show it to me that Christmas. So maybe, she told him about it._

"Jack, you need to let me out of here." Pleaded Taylor. "Whatever it is that Nate thinks he's doing he needs to stop."

"We can't let you out, Gold." Julian stated.

Taylor started banging on the door and screaming. "Let me out!"

It went on for a while and the more she pleaded, the more Jack felt his resolve crumbling. This girl was his friend. _They both were_.

He couldn't let Gabriel, hurt them. He just couldn't. They mattered too much. They were his first friends in this school. The first people to accept him, no questions asked, no judgement. This conflict within himself, sadly, was one Jack was more then used to. Being Switzerland between warring factions is not easy.

"Jack, please, listen to me." Taylor's voice was wet with fear. "They are about to do something really bad. I don't even know if they know what they are doing and I don't care, but you need to let me out. I have to stop this, Jack." Taylor pressed her forehead and palm against the door. "This can do unrepairable damage to her. Please, Jack."

"Taylor, how do I know you aren't lying to me?" Jack asked, forlornly. "How do I know this isn't just you being manipulative, like I've seen you be a hundred times before, to get what you want?"

"I'm not, I swear Jack. I wouldn't use this. To manipulate you, I wouldn't use this." Taylor appealed. "Remember your promise, Jack. This is entering the dark territory for her. I have no idea if they read what is in that file or if they are waiting to read it for the first time out there, but that file is vile and repulsive. That file is her Boggart, Jack. She needs us to vanquish it for her."

Jack knew she was telling the truth, the moment she mentioned his promise. That wasn't something either of them brought up lightly, it highlighted too glaringly Jack's loyalties or lack thereof.

Jack and Julian never needed many words to communicate. They knew each other, inside and out, and always tried to be as honest as possible with the other. As such, Julian was more than aware of what Taylor and Selina meant to Jack. And to the detriment of, almost, everyone else, Jack was always first in Julian's mind. So it didn't take more than a look, between the couple, for the message to be clear.

"We'll let you out."

Julian raised his wand and started dismantling the wards, on the door, that he had created and only he knew how to take disassemble. Once those were done, and all that was left was unlocking it with a key, Jack framed Julian's jaw with his hands and kissed him, in silent gratitude. Then promptly opened the door and followed Taylor into the common room, to help try to stop an oncoming train.

* * *

Selina was the last person to enter the Slytherin common room, that night. Nathaniel, himself, having preceded her by a few short minutes. Making every part of Gabriel's plan align perfectly, much against his will.

As soon as Selina walked in, Nate was the first person to lay eyes on her. With a quick spell he silenced the music, got up on a table, and began "the show" - to which he was an unwilling participant.

In that moment, however, what mattered wasn't what he wanted or thought was right, but Gabriel's wants and sense of justice, and his best friend had given him the go-ahead and confirmed he, more or less, knew what the file contained.

"Boys and girls, of all ages and houses, tonight we will unravel the mystery of our resident Rowena Ravenclaw look alike, Miss Selina Katherine Wild." Announced Nathaniel. "There have been countless rumours about her Muggle-Born foster parents and her origin. Is she really a Muggle-Born, a Half-Blood or an abandoned Pureblood? Some refuse to believe Selina could be Muggle-Born seeing as she resembles Rowena Ravenclaw so much they are almost indistinguishable. Well tonight, I will lay one of those arguments to rest."

 _What the hell is he talking about?_ Selina asked herself. She knew, of course, what she looked like. I mean it wasn't like she could bloody well ignore her own face, so she was aware of the similarity she bore to her house's founder. What she didn't know, however, is what Nathaniel hoped to prove and how.

Something, deep inside her, call it what you will, a sixth sense, self-preservation instinct, intuition, whatever it was, it was telling her this was going to be bad.

Hadn't she just hours before made a truce with Noir?

"It's time we find out the origin of the brightest witch of our age, don't you think? It appears that Selina was dropped off at a Muggle orphanage, with a very eye-opening letter from her birth mother." And just like that, Selina felt the blood freeze in her veins.

Every painful row with Gabriel, every disappointing stare from a teacher or parent, every wound she ever suffered, every tear in the fabric of her heart paled in comparison to that one letter and the damage it wrought.

And as Nathaniel started to read it, in a dead, monotone voice with pity shining in his eyes for her… she saw it, in her mind, clear as day. Saw every beautiful line of cursive in her mother's elegant handwriting and felt them as knifes plunging into her heart.

She remembered the first time she laid eyes on that letter. She had been eight years old, breaking Sister Mary's rules and sneaking into the office to find her file, after overhearing the matron talk about the letter her mother left with her and how someone should have disposed of it. Selina had thought, with the wide-eyed innocence of youth, that maybe her mother had been special like her. Maybe, her mother could do things with her mind too and had no choice but to leave her. Maybe, in the letter, it said that her mother had wanted to name her Selina Katherine Wild. That it hadn't been Sister Mary who chose her name like the other children said. _Maybe her mother loved her._

But children, in their virtuous innocence, aren't prepared for the cruelty of adulthood disguised as honesty and bluntness and, in essence, have no defences against it.

_**Hello,** _

_**If you are reading this letter, then it means you have found the child. I don't envy you, your position.** _

_**I came to be pregnant under less then pleasant circumstances, due to a lack of forethought on my part and that of my partner. But society, it seems, crucifies only the women involved in this types of scandal and leave the man to wander around, free of guilt. That, however, doesn't really matter.** _

_**Ever since I found out I was pregnant, I was sure I did not want it. I wanted nothing to do with this parasite that had taken over my body. If I could have, I would have killed it and not let it grow to draw breath. But my parents are highly religious people, who don't believe in abortion, as such, if I want to keep my trust fund, I must bring this thing into the world and put it up for adoption.** _

_**I have no intention for my name to be on any legal document, this brat can use to have a biological claim on my future, so I decided to leave it here. At the doors of this hole in the ground that passes for an orphanage, run by catholic nuns.** _

_**I, however, feel the need to inform you. This child, might grow up to be a freak like the estranged brother of my partner. Him and his parents are completely normal people. But whatever went wrong with the other one, went wrong with this one too. In the few days I was forced to remain with her, a lot of strange things happened. If she wasn't held as often as she would've liked, by me, things around the room would start to levitate and move around on their own. Glass breaking, portraits falling, wallpaper tearing… this thing, child, it isn't normal, something is wrong with it. And whether you believe me or not is immaterial, she is your problem now.** _

_**I haven't registered it, I haven't named it and I have no interest in doing or having knowledge of any of those things. I will leave you with the date of birth, only because I had to suffer through it: 15/03/1988** _

_**Do with her what you will. And if you have any care for it, at all, you will burn this letter and never let her lay eyes on it. Concoct a little sob story to tell her, of her mother passing in her birth, or something, and put her out of her misery. Because the truth is this: I've never wanted her and I never will. So make sure she'll never come looking for me.** _

_**\- Alison W.** _

* * *

I know what your most pressing question will be.

Why did no one stop him?

Well, abject horror has a way of freezing people in their place and robbing them of a reaction. For Cassie, Irina and Gabriel, who heard the speech from beginning to end, that is the explanation for their lack of reaction. Taylor and Jack, on the other hand, came in just as Nathaniel started reading the letter and the lack of life in Nate's voice paired with the horrible sentiment preserved in that letter is enough to shock anyone quiet. From their perspective, it was very much akin to the horrifying scene of a car crash. They wanted to put a stop to it, look away, but were completely unable to do so.

By the time Nathaniel had finished the first paragraph, there were tears running down Selina's pale cheeks. As the letter progressed so did the amount of tears, but Selina herself remained frozen, expressionless. Staring forward at Nate with eyes, as dead and blank, as those of a porcelain doll. When he reached the end of the letter, said her mother's name, she simply turned around and left the common room.

Gabriel was the first to recover and try and go after her. When he left the common room she was, but a few steps in front of him, walking slowly, back ramrod straight, not a single sign that anything was wrong.

_But that is where the danger lies. When she looks like everything is perfectly fine._

"I tried to stop him." Gabriel started. "It was all planned before tonight, I tried to find him to tell him the whole thing was off. You have to believe…"

"I don't care." Came the hollowed response.

"Selina, please. Listen to me. All this was a mistake." Argued Gabriel.

Selina turned around, looking Gabriel in the eye, watching him recoil from the emptiness inside her.

Those eyes and the way they looked through him. As if no one was even there, as if she, the very essence of who she was, had been erased. They chilled Gabriel to the bone.

"It doesn't matter. You won, Gabriel. Congratulations." She applauded. "You managed to break me, in the end, just like you wanted."

"No!" Gabriel cried, desperate, and tried to step forward. "I didn't want this."

It seemed like an invisible wall had materialized itself in between them.

Selina's doing, Gabriel knew.

She had always been capable of the most incredible feats of wandless magic, he had ever seen.

"You won, either way. Enjoy, your victory." She blankly stated, not an ounce of emotion in her voice. And disappeared down the hallway, soullessly and soundlessly, not unlike a ghost.

_Why is this a repeating theme with us?_


End file.
